Opposites Attract
by Sidney4522
Summary: When outsider Nathan Scott joins the Ravens he caught the eye of Brooke Davis, they fall in love with each other. Soon after Haley James finds that she is also falling for Nathan.How will Lucas react? Will she tell Nathan her feelings? Or will it just jepordize her chance with Nathan? Will Brathan live though it all? Or will they find themselves fallin for the wrong people?
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Attract.

By Sidney James

_~It sucks being the footnote in someone else's love story~_

Brooke D.

_~Doing well is only half the battle~_

Haley James

**Chapter One**

Nathan Scott dribbled the basketball down the street at approximately 10 pm with his earphones in wearing a grey hooded sweater with Deb's Den entitled on the back in large blue letters. He was on his way to the river court.

"Hi, I'm Marvin McFadden and this is my game buddy Jimmy Edwards. Tonight we are joined by River Court regular Nathan Scott."

Nathan Scott was an outsider; he is friends with Antwon 'Skills' Taylor, Junk Moretti, Fergie Thompson, Marvin McFadden and Jimmy Edwards. Abandoned by Dan before birth. He was raised by his mother café owner Deb Lee, and the help of his uncle Cooper. He is best friend Peyton Sawyer.

"Lucas, no less than 20 shots or your ass is going to be sleeping on the curb."

Lucas Scott was the star of the Ravens, son of Dan and Karen Scott, boyfriend to Haley James. But often cheats on her a lot with the other cheerleaders. He has a thing for cheerleader Brooke Davis.

"Got it Dad."

"Scott passes to Smith who passes to White back to Scott for the winning basket. Scott does a turnover jump. It's good. The Ravens have won the game." Lucas wore the number 23 jersey.

"Scott passes to Thompson who passes back to Scott for the winning basket. Scott beats Taylor in a one on one."

Lucas has a post party at his home to celebrate the Ravens victory.

Nathan enters the café after a long night at the river court. Its where Peyton works. He closes the sign and holds the basketball in one hand. "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm fine mom." He said as he laid the basketball on the ground. Grabbed a bowl and poured some chilli.

Peyton walked out from the back of the café with a magazine and went to the front counter.

"Looks like the magazine pages are sticky again Perv."

" Hey Nate, Have you been reading this ."

"Maybe…" he smirked.

"Read this right here, you know what this says. My best friend is an idiot issue and there you are."

"Ha-ha very funny." He said dryly.

"Peyton would you like to join us." Deb said.

"Hell yes." 

"Lucas, babe can we have time for ourselves this time." Haley asked

"Maybe later okay, I want to hang with the guys."

"You always do this god!"

Haley walked away, just as Luke chased after her.

"Hey Hales wait."

"What Luke what huh?, you've made it super clear that your boys are more important than me. And that you put them above me, and most importantly that you care more about them, then your damn girlfriend who just wants to spend some quality time with the boy she loves."

"Hales, that's not true okay, I care about you more than the team, I love you, and the reason I have to be with the team is its just this stupid bonding thing. Alright I wish it was just you and me."

"So, come on lets go then."

"Sorry Hales, I can't okay. I have to go."

"What... um but you just said… never mind. You know what next time you see me don't talk to me. Sometimes I wish I was your brother's girlfriend, because at least he'll want to spend time with me. Unlike a selfish low life jackass I know."

Haley just left, Lucas didn't chase after her, knowing that they'd talk again eventually or have some really good makeup sex.

Nathan was at the river court all day practising his free throws and just being away from all they drama in the world. Lucas came by at 10 to visit Nathan.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked.

"What do I want? What do you want, man?" Lucas spat. "I mean other than my girlfriend and my spot in the line-up huh? None of us want you on the team, I don't want you. The guys don't want you and my girlfriend sure as hell doesn't want you. -but here's the deal. You and me, one on one. You can name the place and time. If you win, well I guess I'll quit the team. But If I win I want you to crawl back into your little hole and remember your place in all this. Time and place baby, Time and Place." He said walking off the court.

"What was all that about?"

"Oh, that um Lucas just came by and told me not to join the Ravens and he wants to play a one on one with me. He thinks I'm scared of him. Yeah right."

"I take it from the tone of your voice you've spoken to Luke. I'm sorry .Well, don't listen to him. Look you're my best friend and I love you okay, but don't let him and Dan stop you from your dream Nate. Okay do what makes you happy. Sometimes doing well is only half the battle."

Hey, I know how you could practise your free throws for the one on one?"

"Sawyer, are you saying what I think you are."

Peyton nodded. "Yep."

Dan went by Cooper's apartment. I could smell his calone from where I was standing. His name just made me want to pull my eyes out. Dan walked in.

"Lucas has a shot here. Cooper. A real future." Wow Dan's got some nerve coming here talking to me about Lucas's dream. Didn't Nathan deserve a shot here?

"A real future. Let me ask you something Dan." Cooper said. "Do you ever even think about Nathan's future? Do you even think about him."

"I cant change the fact that he exists." Dan stated. "If I could, I would."

I couldn't stand to be in the same room as this man. I didn't know what I, or my mother has done to deserve this cruelty. I didn't consider Dan Scott to be my father in ways that mattered. That role belonged solely to Cooper.

Later that night Nathan stopped by Dan's car shop. He entered and angrily walked towards Dan's office.

"I don't know why it bothers you that we exist." He said angrily. "Considering for the past seventeen years, you haven't existed in our lives." He said and with that he just walked out leaving Dan puzzled.

"Hey Sawyer." Nathan said.

"Hey. Why so down?"

"I just yelled at Dan for being such a dick and how he never existed in my mom's and my life. And honestly, I like it that way. I don't need him, I have a great mom, an amazing talented best friend and good friends."

"See Nate, you don't need to scoop down to his level, and thank you for calling me that."

"No problem Sawyer."

"So are you going to you know, compete with him on the one on one game?" Peyton asked curiously.

"I don't know Sawyer, you know I want to show him sometimes though, what a mistake he's made." Nathan replied.

"Dan?"

"Mostly for my mom and sometimes for me."

"Okay, let's get off this topic so Nate, what are Ravens called you know more than one."

An Unkindness."

"You know I think Brooke Davis has a thing for you. It helps that you have a massive I mean massive crush on her I don't know since the 6th grade. I've seen you check her out Freshman, sophomore and now this year."

"Your one to talk Sawyer. Or should I say future Mrs. Jagielski"

"Shut up." Peyton muttered embarrassed. As she nudged Nathan lightly in the chest.

"Really? I mean all I have been seeing are those great looking but a little chickeny, like yours."

"You've been checking out my legs? Okay there Perv. Hate to break it to you. Not interested in that way, anyway when are you going to make your move Nate?"

"Its not that easy." He said.

"Sure it is, Nate. Your funny, sweet and I guess cute."

"Thanks. Really? If it's that easy then why don't you ask Jake Jagielski for a date?"

It was just silence which filled the busy room for about 20 minutes.

"That's what I thought. Look I got to go somewhere, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Peyton threw a pillow at Nathan, he turned around.

"First Ouch . Second what was that for? And third when I get my hands on you. You'll be dead."

"Oops, it might have slipped." Peyton smirked

"That was for saying I don't have the guts to ask Jake out."

"Whatever Sawyer…"

"Ha-ha now get out, oh before you go your so on I'll ask him Monday. Happy Scott?"

"I will be later."

He left Peyton's house and headed towards _Whitey Durham's field house_, he walked inside opened the door, glanced over at Haley and Brooke smiled, while Haley just rolled her eyes, Brooke returned the gesture.

He stood where he stood, and told Nathan.

"Midnight the River Front."

**_So, what do you think? Update or no? Don't get me wrong I am a true die hard Naley Fan. But this is more of a Brathan, Pathan, and Laley story and a hint of Jeyton. In this story there is No Brucas or Leyton and Naley have a few moments of flirting but they can't stand each other so they don't end up together. I love Brooke and Nathan's chemistry on the show, especially season 4 ep 14 when they were together in the sprinklers. I wish they had more. So Review ;) the next chapter will have more fluff. I know this chapter isn't that good. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"It's the night you've all been waiting for, rivercourt regular Nathan Scott, will take on half-brother and star of the ravens Lucas Scott. There's no turning back now. I'm Marvin McFadden and this is my game buddy Jimmy Edwards. Lucas Scott has yet to arrive." Marvin said anxiously into the mic.

Lucas pulled up several minutes later…..

Nathan and Lucas played the game "I could go all night. I will beat your ass in this game. Do you know he never mentioned you once, since I was born." Lucas said, grabbing the ball from Nathan and making the shot.

"So can I Do you really think I care if he's mentioned me once. I already have a great life; he being a part of is it just going to make me turn into you. And trust me I don't want to." Making a shot.

"It's better than being fatherless." Lucas grabbed the ball from Nathan and elbowed him right in the jaw. Forcing the game to pause. Nathan went on the side, and spit out the blood and teeth. And went back to the game. "No foul basket counts."

"The score now leads Lucas 23 and Nathan 25." Marvin said. "This basket is for my mom." Nathan said, as he dribbled the basketball between his legs, got close enough to the basket and did a three pointer shot. "The basket goes in and it's good. Nathan is now in the lead and Lucas trailing behind."

"Next basket wins the game..." Marvin continued. "Lucas goes for the three pointer line and shoots it miss." "Nathan shoots it misses as well." "Okay. Looks like Nathan is giving Lucas another chance to throw the basket." Lucas grabs the basket goes to the three pointer line as Nathan covers him making sure he doesn't win so he wont have something over him, like he already does. The ball goes in the air and its good."

"It sucks to be Lucas Scott right now, as Nathan wins the game." The crowd of Nathan's friends crowed around him, celebrating his victory as he saw Haley James in that crowd as well. "What are you doing here?" he asked politely.

"To cheer on Luke, why else."

"Oh, well guess… um yeah…"Nathan said awkwardly.

"I guess I'll be seeing ya." Haley replied biting her bottom lip, and finding her way out of the crowd to Lucas.

Nathan was on his way home as he was spotted by Brooke Davis, the girl of his dreams, mother of his children and his wife… well for now just his crush. But a guy can dream right? He ducked trying to avoid her for now, after winning the game, thinking she'd just come and insult him. He's already had enough of that.

The next day arrived quickly than expected as students purchased their tickets for tonight's game the Tree Hill Ravens VS Bear Creek Warriors. "So, how does it feel to be a Raven?" Peyton asked her best friend.

"I'm not a raven just yet Peyton it all depends on tonight's game."

"I'm pretty sure; you'll knock Bear Creek out of the water." "I guess I'll see you at the game?"

"Wait aren't you a cheerleader?" Nathan asked shutting his locker door, to face Peyton whose locker was across from his. He leaned on it, knowing he had a few minutes to spare before Current Events start.

"Yeah, ditching. I'm just going to sit in the audience and cheer on the one valuable player.

"Lucas?"

"No, silly you."

"Brooke at ten o'clock." Peyton said going off to class.

"Nathan right?"

"Yes?" "I can't wait to cheer for you in the game." She said showing her dimpled smile, as she walked passed him.

"Damn those legs." He smirked and mumbled to himself.

Nathan sat in the desk of his Current Events class, waiting for the period to end. He looked around the classroom and he didn't know it until now that Brooke Davis was in his current Events class. She looked so beautiful in her Ravens uniform. He smiled at her for about 10 minutes without her even noticing.

Brooke Davis was a junior at Tree Hill High. She was the daughter of Ted and Victoria Davis, ex-girlfriend to Chase Adams. She's a straight B+ student. Who was truly focused on her education and dreaming of making Clothes over Bro's an international line. Everyone thought Brooke was the girl who only loved sex, parties and boys. But when you actually get to know the real Brooke Davis she's a caring, smart girl, kind hearted girl who has the biggest heart. Who cares about where she ends up in her future? She puts on a brave façade so people wouldn't know she's actually hurting inside. She's the student body president, founder of DWnot I.

Nathan wanted to get to know the real Brooke Davis. Classes have ended and all the students left to lunch. Nathan left to go to the gym and practised for tonight's game. "Hey." He heard a young girl's voice say.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked

"I come here to relax, and get out forget the world, so you excited for tonight's big game?" Haley wondered.

"Kind of. Can I ask you a question? He asked curiously.

"It's a free country." She replied unhappily.

"Two questions actually. 1) Why are you a cheerleader, no offense or anything but you're the least cheeriest person I've met. And 2) what happened to you?

"First of all you don't know me; second of all you don't know me. Ugh why are guys such jerks."

"Lucas?"

"Him. You." "I changed Nate. Sometimes people surprise you. Haley said.

"I'm not a bad guy you know if you get to know me." Nathan replied.

"So? You shouldn't just judge me or Luke based on who we are or our parents. You don't know the first thing about Luke." Haley responded.

"I'm not judging you. But he is a dick. I'm glad not to know the first thing about him." Nathan said.

"Okay have you ever thought that maybe you got the better end of the deal. Oh have great game tonight" She replied. Leaving the gym and Nathan confused.

Nathan went to the rivercourt, ditching the last 3 periods of school thinking of what Haley had said to him. He went to hang with Skills, Junk and Fergie and Mouth getting information for tonight's game They played a couple of games before being interrupted. "Dawg, she ain't here to watch me play." Skills said, as Nathan turned around facing Brooke. She waved at him showing her dimpled smile.

"Hey. I'm Brooke. Mouth right? He nodded. Really? That was my name in Summer Camp because I slept with my mouth opened. Your cute do you have a girlfriend? He nodded again this time no. I have a niche for hooking people up." She said. "Hey do you guys mind, Nathan can I talk to you."

"Yeah sure." He said.

"Your friends with Peyton right?" Brooke wondered.

"Yeah why?" He asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you could help me, by asking her to tutor me in Calculus." Brooke asked.

"Um I can ask, I'm not sure." Nathan responded.

"Thanks, do you wanna go out sometime? Maybe after the game tonight?" Brooke wondered.

"Uh yeah sure." He replied with a delightful smile.

"Alright see you at 9 at my house text you the address. Bye Nate, bye Mouth." She said walking away to her light blue buggy.

"Game night people! Brooke shouted in the hallway, in her cheerleading uniforms out leaflets to anyone who passed by. Haley stood by her side. "Ravens vs. the Bear Creek Warriors! First game of the season."

"Be aggressive. Be. Be Aggressive." Theresa cheered in the changing room. The cheerleaders were getting ready for the game tonight, and Theresa was especially Theresa today. It was beginning to get on everyone nerves, without a summer of her being there; they'd forgotten how annoying she can be.

Peyton had definitely had enough. "If you don't shut up. I'll show you how aggressive I can be." She warned, tying her shoelaces. She decided to go tonight and cheer on Nathan and of course the team as well. But mostly Nathan.

"Well it's someone's time of the month." Theresa said with an eye roll. Peyton just showed Theresa her favourite finger with a glare, causing Brooke and Haley to giggle.

"So Brooke's what with the nerd?" Theresa asked, turning her attention to the head cheerleader. Some of the cheerleaders looked too, also wanting to the answer. They've wanted to know it ever since they saw Brooke and Nathan hanging out and laughing this morning.

"He's not a nerd." Brooke said instantly in defense. Nathan and she aren't boyfriend girlfriend but they might be after tonight's date. But she's not going to let Theresa bad mouth him right in front of her. He didn't deserve it, and neither did she. Theresa laughed.

"Okay, what's with you and the Loner Scott?" she corrected, rolling her eyes again.

"It's not of your business." Brooke snapped. Theresa was never someone Brooke considered as a friend. She knew that Theresa was only talking to her to get gossip which she good spread around school. Brooke wasn't going to let her do that, it wasn't fair.

"So… you slept with him and now he wants nothing to do with you? Typical." She said, with eye roll number three.

"You better watch it." Peyton warned. Brooke was happy that her crush's best friend came to her defense. She was hurt by Theresa's words, was that really what everyone thought of her?. "No, we haven't slept with him together. And even if I did why do you care? It's not like he's going to develop feelings for a bitch like you. It isn't like that, he isn't like that, and I'm not like that anymore." Theresa scoffed, "You're Brooke Davis. It's better than falling for the school's biggest slut."

"You do know who you're talking to, right?" Haley asked in disbelief, getting more annoyed by each word Theresa said with her stupid little mouth. "She can kick you off the squad, so shut your mouth. Whore."

The guys continued to change into their uniforms, the ones who already had left the lockers. Some went to see their friends in the gym; others went to see their girlfriends in the other locker room. Nathan and Lucas stayed in the boys locker room, Lucas started reading his book and taking his HCM medicine. And Nathan put his earphones in to listen to his music. If a stranger saw those two, they couldn't imagine they were related, no one would ever think there brothers. They're just so different.

"I'm Marvin McFadden, and this is Ravens hoops. Tonight, it is the Ravens vs. the Bear Creek Warriors. Here come the Ravens." He announced. When Mouth joined Tree Hill High he made this website for people to see the scores if they miss the game, or to just let people know the news for the Ravens. So Mouth commentates ever single game, without a fail. The boys stepped on to the court, getting cheers from everyone around them.

They smiled and got in there positions, getting ready for tonight's game.

Jake sprinted across the court, dribbling the ball. He quickly passed the ball to Damien, who immediately threw it to Lucas. Lucas ran closer to the net, knowing he couldn't get it in, he was so far. He hated doing this but saw that Nathan was opened, so he threw the ball aggressively to Nathan. He ran to the net, and dunked the ball. Right when the buzzer buzzed.

"Did you see that?" Brooke asked Haley.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Lucas just gave her the nod." Brooke said.

"What nod?" "The lets hook up after the game nod… Wanna know what I think? I think Lucas like Peyton. But I think Peyton likes Nathan and I know I like Nathan. And I don't know who the hell you like anymore. This is all turning into one big love… rectangle plus one, whatever that is…" Brooke explained.

"The Ravens have won the game it leads 47-23." Marvin excitedly said. "Tune into next week's game. I'm Marvin McFadden and have a great night." He continued.

Nathan sat in his mom's café debating whether to go on his date with Brooke. He didn't want to her think he ditched her for something better what could be better than a date with one of the hottest girls in high school. Or that he's that type of guy. He looked at the clock that sat on the wall 8:45PM read the time. He got up said bye to his mom and Peyton and left to Brooke's house. Even though he didn't know where it was. All of a sudden he felt a vibration in his jeans pocket. He took out his cellphone flipped it open and it was a text from Brooke.

_ "2314 Tattersalls Drive. See you soon ;) xoxo Brooke."_ Nathan smiled as he headed to Brooke's house. He arrived 10 minutes later, surprisingly near to his mom's café he stood out her door.

"Wow this house is freaking huge." He mumbled. He knocked on the door. Brooke opened it she stood there in a tight black dress that fit her curves, her long brunette hair curled out that landed just above her chest. She took his breathe away.

"Wow you look amazing." He said.

"Thank you." She replied smiling.

She lead him to her living room with the candlelight dinner, she dimmed the lights to give to room a cozy feel. Her parents were away on a business trip for a few days, so she had the house to herself. They sat on the floor of her house.

"So why'd you call me anyway? Not that I'm not glad. But why not Lucas or one of the guys?" he asked.

"Because I knew you'd come though."

"Okay, so I was setting up, and I came upon some q-cards and decided to write questions to ask each other to get to know each other better you know?"

"That was pretty clever Brooke. So what does the first card say?" _1) Tell your partner a deep dark secret_.

"Okay so I'm afraid of not being enough you know smart enough. Pretty enough. Good enough. Everyone thinks of me as one thing two actually a pretty face trying to make it though, and a slut. And all I care about it parties sex and boys. That's not true. I'm actually the type of girl who cares about her education and being a straight B+ student, head cheerleader, student body president and founder of DWnot I. I want to graduate. I'm already thinking of what University I want to go to and what profession. I would like to go to University of North Carolina, professing in fashion and maybe something else. I want my clothing line Clothes over Bros to be worldwide. And the most important thing is to find love. Someone who will love me for me and have some kids. Not because I'm rich, not because I'm famous, or successful. Or Brooke Davis multi-millionaire dollar girl. Just Brooke Davis a 22 year old women trying to find her way in life. When all that happens then I'll know it's enough. Until then we'll see where I get in life. I hate being stereo typed for the mistakes I've made over the last 2 years. I'm not that person anymore. I'm not like that." She explained.

"Well. To be honest, I saw the real Brooke Davis tonight, the girl with the biggest heart, who always puts her friends before her. She is childish, immature, motherly, energetic, fun, amazing, and talented. A gorgeous brunette, honest, and a truly great friend. Brooke I know you will have it all one day." Nathan replied.

"Thank you that means a lot so you're secret?"

"Okay so I was in my sophomore year of high school and I met this really kind girl named Madison Ackard we fell in love and well she became my girlfriend. I loved her she came over every day to hang with me and just be there and vice versa. One night I got a text from her saying _I'll see you when I get back babe, love Maddie :)_. I texted her back saying _I love you too_. I didn't know that she was coming back from a cheerleader slumber party. She had a few to many to drink. That was her first time, anyway 20 minutes later I got a call from Peyton telling me that Madison was killed in a car accident from a drunk driver. So I went to the hospital to see her. And the doctors told me it was too late and that she died, from internal bleeding and brain damage. And I was distraught though it all, but Peyton helped me thought it all and so did my mom. I always loved her but I never got the closure. She didn't even get to see her 16th birthday, or graduation." He explained.

"So do you miss her?"

"Yeah, everyday but I knew it was time to move on, and forget her. But I couldn't forget her. I think no one ever really forgets their first love."

"I hear you, there and I'm sorry about that Nate, you ready for the second question?"

"Thanks, but I got to be going, I promised Peyton I'd help her with her Current Events homework. But I'll ask her to help tutor you. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Heartbroken that he had to leave early.

"Yeah and where does this leave us Brooke?

"Friends." She said, knowing she wanted to say boyfriend girlfriend. But she couldn't do it.

Brooke kissed Nathan on the lips that pleasant moment lasted for 10 minutes. Nathan had then left. It was the best kiss they've both experienced in a long time.

Nathan left and walked towards Peyton's house. "Hey. I'm here to help and ask for a favour?" "Okay.

What exactly is _this_ favour?

"I need you to help Brooke in Calculus. She is failing please."

"Alright fine. But what's in it for me.

"The satisfactions of helping your best friends crush out." Peyton accepted and helped out Brooke every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. After school, at her house. They started talking a little and getting to know each other. So if she and Nathan ever became a couple she'd wouldn't feel awkward around them. And get to know what things Nathan likes in a girl. And likes in general. And she'd help Peyton out with Jake.

_**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Thanks, for the amazing reviews I got. This chapter is for you guys . You rock. Review please. Next chapter is going to have more Brathan and Laley fluff. - Sidney**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

When she was sent back in there, she knew that he would be there. But she was not happy about it. After that betrayal, she had become a fake parade. Every smile, every hint of concern, every touch had been fake, she was fake. But she always had been, so it wasnt the victim anymore. She was the queen B, every guy wanted to date her, and every girl wanted to be her. She loved it.

Betrayal was a bad thing, but she had done it herself many times. It was only now; she knew how much it could sting. Especially if it came from a close friend, or someone more than a friend.

She now understood how much it hurt Brooke, when she betrayed her. She had the chance, of being good friends with her again, but what did she do; she betrayed her again. She betrayed her for Lucas.

She now understood all human were monsters, everyone had twisted minds. Some embrace it more than others.

She was certain, that he enjoyed watching pain, breaking hearts, playing with people heart strings, because he was just as fake as her. Expect she was honest about her feelings towards him. She wanted him, but he apparently didn't feel the same way.

First she felt numb that's when the pain kicked in, now she wanted revenge.

She remembered back to their first kiss. The kiss happened in the gym, after the game. The first time she was there. He had made her feel things; she hadn't experienced in a long time but there were fireworks, when she closed her eyelids, and butterflies in her stomach.

She had learned to never open her heart, because in the end it all hurt the same. And they all kept secrets from her. There another truth out, but this time it seems to hit a certain place. The only thing she gets though is his hurting eyes, saying that his is sorry, but that just still have more opportunity, to take him down. Because that's gonna do, she's watching, observing him. Working out the plans to take him down.

Because honestly where is the fun if your taking risks,by dropping hints.

"Hey, Brooke. What happened between you and Nathan?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, that um nothing really, we just kissed and then he left.

So nothing freaky? Right. Because god help me I don't want to hear about that."

"Oh, god no. Not yet though."

"So, where does that leave you and Nathan?"

"Friends, but honestly after the game I want us to be more than friends, because when I'm around him, I can't breathe in a good way. The way he looks at me, god! I love that. And this smile and laugh, wouldn't make me want to leave. And when I'm not with him, it makes me feel sad, and I know that sounds weird if were just friends."

"No, it sounds perfectly normal; sounds like you love him Brooke."

"Crazy, right?"

"Look I gotta be going. I have to meet Haley, for cheer practice. So I guess I'll see you in a bit?" Peyton said.

"You know she's not a bad person. She is actually a lot different from who she says she is, and how people see her, just because she's dating the douche bag of the team."

"I know. She seems like she's becoming a better person."

Peyton walked out of the tutor center, towards the gym for cheer practice she hated being a cheerleader, who's a cheerleader that listens to punk music and does art. It's not possible. She often ditches but no one really notices she's gone. "Here goes nothing." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey, Peyton!" Haley said.

"Hi."

"So, we added a couple of new moves to the routine, but since no one are really going to be watching us, in the game. I was going to leave it for the state championship."

"Yeah, I agree. Can I talk to you over there please?"

"Yeah hold on. Guys, keeping practicing." Just as she spoke Brooke walked in, but luckily nobody noticed her.

"Hey, is everything okay between you and Lucas, you know it seems like for the past couple of weeks, you guys have been drifting apart?"

"It's not biggie, because he does this all the time, he pushes me away for a while, but then he lets me back in. I wouldn't say were drifting apart, more like maybe pushing each other away. And yeah everything is fine, but no great. Because in a couple of weeks, it's our 2 year anniversary, I don't think he'll remember. Typical Luke."

"Okay thanks Hales, and trust me it is a typical Lucas move." They both laughed, as they both walked back to the group.

The boys walked in.

"Hold it girls. What do you guys think you're doing?" Haley asked.

"Were practicing for tonight's game." Luke replied.

"No, because we have the gym for the next hour, then at 4 it's all yours."

"No, it's not. I know the schedule Hales."

"Let me say this slowly for you to understand. We. Have. Gym. Now. You. Have. Gym. In. Hour okay?" She said as the cheer team laughed.

"Or, we can stay and watch you do your thing, and then you can watch us do our thing." Luke smirked.

Peyton stepped in. First, EW. Second. You're a Perv. And third leave just because you're the captain of the team doesn't make you the captain of the school or the captain of the gym because your Lucas Scott, Mr. Big shot scoring your touchdowns-. She was interrupted by Lucas.

"I don't even play football."

"Whatever, the point is at the end of the day your bluster and bs don't mean anything. Because basketball don't care and I. So please leave, before I beat your sorry ass out of this gym."

The guys left in their White and Blue Ravens jerseys, while holding the basketball.

Everyone filled the seats for tonight's game.

"Hi, I'm Marvin McFadden, and thanks for joining me tonight as Oak Lake Academy. Will be taking Tree Hill own Ravens." He said nervously.

The Ravens entered, and so did the Oak Lake.

"Tim Smith, passes to Lucas Scott who does a fade away, and it's good." Marvin said.

"Oak Lake steals the ball from Tree Hill Ravens for the basket as Nathan Scott blocks Oak Lake star player Damien West. Damien elbows Nathan's chest, pushing him away and dunking the ball."

"Oh, did you see that?" Marvin continued.

"Tree Hill's very own Nathan Scott grabs the ball out of Damien's hands, and does a turnover jump. It's good."

"The score leads Tree Hill 34 and Oak Lake 31. That ends the first quarter of the game."

The game was back on giving the two teams a 20 minute break, and to come up with a game plan to beat each other.

**_20 MINUTES INTO THE GAME…._**

"Looks like Oak Lake beats the Ravens by 5 points. It's all up to Whitey Durham to fix the Ravens."

"Nathan Scott, takes the ball, but loses control it passes Ravens cheerleader Brooke Davis and might I add she's one hell of a something ." Marvin smiled and said. "Marvin McFadden everyone." Gigi Siverli added.

"Nice Hands." Brooke said smiling.

"Nice legs." Nathan replied smirking.

"Oak Lake steals the ball, but not for long as Lucas Scott steals the ball making the shot. "The score now leads Tree Hill 39 Oak Lake 42. It seems like the magic from Tree Hill is gone. As, Oak Lake takes victory in the second quarter."

"Okay everyone. It seems like Oak Lake Academy's coach Johnson, pushes Lucas Scott to the free throw line. If Lucas can make these shots will lead the Ravens ahead."

"Come on, Lucas. You can do this, no pressure." The team yelled all expect Nathan.

"Lucas goes to the line. He dribbles the basket and makes the shot, okay one more and the Tree Hill Ravens are in the lead. Lucas dribbles the basket and makes the shot. The Tree Hill Ravens are now in the lead. If they can keep this up they are the winners in tonight's game." Marvin explained.

**_10 minutes later…_**

"If the Tree Hill Ravens make this shot, they are the winners in tonight's game. And they do.! We Won We Won. If you missed the details in tonight's game, or couldn't make it tonight. They are all on . Goodnight everyone!"

"Hey, Brooke can we talk?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Look, about the kiss that happened a few nights ago, I can't stop thinking about it, or you. It made my day Brooke, and when I'm around you I never want to leave. I wouldn't mind spending minutes, hours, or even months with you. When I'm with you there's no other place I'd rather be. And what I'm trying to say is that I wanna be with you. Not friends with you. But more than friends with you." Nathan explained.

The 5ft 7 Brunette just smiled as she kissed the Raven haired 6ft 2 basketball player passionately for about 30 minutes. Brooke then broke free happily from the kiss. "I'd like that." Brooke said. "Boyfriend." She added. And hitched a ride with Haley and Lucas as she kissed his cheek and left.

The next day Brooke got in the ready position as she jumped on Nathan's back.

"Oh, my baby was so good last night." She said smiling as she kissed his cheek.

"Why thank you. My baby was so good last night too. Nice Legs."

"Nice Hands." She replied still on Nathan's back.

"Nate, I'm going to be late for class." She got off his back.

"Okay." He smirked; he picked Brooke up by the legs and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the hell Nate, let me down. What are you doing?"

"Taking you to class Scott Style."

He went into the school as Brooke told her boyfriend to let her down. He finally did as he turned to his left to Brooke's English class. Everyone stared as they saw Brooke's "grand entrance". "Here, happy." He said as he kissed her.

"Mrs. Jollesten. See you second period." He said as he walked away. Brooke blushed as she walked to her desk; still everyone stared, at Brooke's grand entrance. She took a seat beside her best friend Haley and her really good and close friend Peyton.

"Why are they staring?" She asked.

"Shocked, by your grand entrance and that you're dating Nathan." Haley said.

"I never thought I'd get this much love." She replied sarcastically.

She just sat in her seat, with her two great friends. Talking about Nathan well mostly Brooke and Haley. While Peyton zoned them out as she drew something, tricking the teacher into thinking she was taking notes. When she can just get those from Nathan, Haley, or now even Brooke.

**_What do you think; personally I don't really like this chapter. But the next one will be better, I promise. Don't forget to Review :) I know this is a lot to ask but can you guys check out my other story Something New. It's Naley and Brucas story. So don't be afraid to review. Thanks for the awesome reviews. You guys are amazing, keep it up!- Sidney._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

_**Eight Months later… **_

Brooke sat in the café with Nathan and Peyton. It was late and Brooke sat on a stool with her legs on Nathan's thighs.

And he pulled her in closer and they kissed.

"Get a room." Peyton said disgustingly.

"Maybe we will." Brooke smirked.

"Brooke we… um … really can't." Nathan stuttered.

"Why? What's wrong, you're not a virgin are you?"

Nathan didn't say anything.

Peyton stepped in and put her finger on her nose and said "Ding ding ding."

Brooke laughed, thinking Peyton was joking, soon her smile was faded and shocked filled her face. "You've got to be kidding me; you haven't done it with anyone yet."

"Anyway… Brooke taste this." Nathan said putting a spoon to her mouth.

"Oh my god. This is delicious, but are you serious Nate?" Brooke said shocking.

"Peyton made it.

And yeah can we not talk about me having sex its gross."

"Oh whatever, you might have to, since you have a smoking hot girlfriend."

"You got a point my pretty girl." Nathan replied.

"Look I know I haven't said it and we've been dating for a while now, but I can't help but fall deeply in love with you. I love you Nathan Scott. And I always will, and that scares me."

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis, I'm in love with you. You don't need to be scared. I will never hurt you. I will always protect you." Nathan said

Nathan and Brooke kissed for a while until interrupted. "Hum…" Deb said. Awkward silence filled the silence as Brooke and Nathan's face filled with embarrassment. But the silence soon broke when Peyton started laughing.

"I'm sorry. This is just hilarious." She said trying to catch a breath. "I'm going to go now." She continued.

"Nathan sweetie it's nice to see you with a girl who makes you happy. But please no PDA in my café, besides PDA is so seventh grade." Nathan laughed; Brooke's face still with embarrassment.

"Wash up, and close the café will you? And go home and sleep. Preferably alone. Bye Brooke." Deb replied.

"Bye baby. I love you." Brooke said jumping off her stool. "Mrs. Scott." She continued.

"Bye Brooke." Nate said.

"Hey baby happy 2 year anniversary." Lucas said as he kissed Haley's cheek. Handing her flowers.

"You remembered?" She answered shockingly.

"Of course."

"Wow, 2 years. That's a long time Thanks Luke for the best 2 years I love you."

"I love you too." They hugged.

"What's your idea of a perfect date?" Lucas asked.

"Why… what are you up too Lucas Scott."

"Oh, nothing. Just want to know what makes you happy."

"Okay. My idea of a perfect date is staying home with the man I love watching cheesy romance movies, cuddling eating ice cream and making fun of the celebrities outfits."

"Really? Damn Hales you're cheesy."

"Shut up. You don't know what you'd do without me." She nudged him the chest.

"That's true. Meet me at the rivercourt at 8."

"Okay."

"Did you mom like me? I'm afraid she doesn't." Brooke asked, as she walked with her boyfriend and her good friend.

"Of course she did. Didn't you hear she said I'm happy your with a girl with who makes you happy. And I'm glad she's right."

"Thank you." "

So Peyton enjoyed eavesdropping from behind the counter?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, I did. What it's best friend bonus."

"Yeah whatever." He said quickly

"I have to go. But I'll see you tonight, after the game?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah."

"He's amazing isn't he?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Yeah he is. But he's a little cheesy, weird, obnoxious, funny, childish, and immature. He's everything I could ask for in a best friend."

"Yeah. You got lucky."

"He loves you, don't ever forget that okay Brooke."

"I know I won't." They walked off to class together.

_**After the game…. **_

"Hey Brooke." Nathan said

"Hey." She asked.

"How was the game? I'm sorry I couldn't be there I had to finish calculus."

"It's okay. The Ravens lost though. Funny when you're not there I lose. It's like your my good luck charm or something."

They kissed but this time the kiss deepened. Nathan gently pushed Brooke up against the wall as her legs wrapped his waist. He kissed her neck, then her stomach then back to her lips. As the radio blasted the song **_Sweater Weather by the Neighbourhood._ **It was raining hard outside.

**_Song Lyrics: All I am is a man_**

**_ I want the world in my hands _**

**_I hate the beach_**

**_ But I stand in California with my toes in the sand Use the sleeves of my sweater _**

**_Let's have an adventure _**

**_Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered_**

**_ Touch my neck and I'll touch yours You in those little high waisted shorts, oh _**

**_She knows what I think about And what I think about _**

**_One love, two mouths One love, one house _**

**_No shirt, no blouse Just us, you find out Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about no _**

**_'Cause it's too cold whoa For you here and now So let me hold whoa Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_**

**_ And if I may just take your breath away I don't mind if there's not much to say_**

**_ Sometimes the silence guides our minds to a_****_ move to a place so far away_**

**_ The Goosebumps start to raise _**

**_The minute that my left hand meets your waist _**

**_And then I watch your face Put my finger on your tongue_**

**_'Cause you love the taste yeah _**

**_These hearts adore, _**

**_Every other beat the other one beats for_**

**_Inside this place is warm Outside it starts to pour._ **

"Nathan you sure?"

"Yeah, I love you so much."

" I do too." As Nathan took Brooke off the wall; still kissing and put her gently on her bed as she took her Ravens sweater off, revealing her jersey.

"Stop stop."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"I promised I'd help Lucas."

"What why Luke?" "I promised to help him plan his date with Hales."

"Okay. But try not fall in love with him." Brooke laughed, "Like that's possible. Trust me I can avoid that."

"Okay just know I love you Brooke Penelope Davis."

"I know. I love you too. Nathan Royal Scott." She said as she kissed him and walked out.

Brooke cellphone rang it was Haley; she slid her fingers on the answer button. "Hey Hales what's up?"

"_Hey. Can you come over and we can hang watch a movie or something before I have to meet Luke at the river court at 8?_" Haley asked.

"I'd love too. But Peyton needs me for a tutoring session."

"_Boo you suck! I'll see you later."_

Brooke bit her bottom lip as she left; before she knew it everything went black. She lay on the ground with blood on the side of her head. Unconscious.

_**What do you think? Review:) What happened to Brooke?"- Sidney.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Haley waited anxiously in the waiting room of the hospital with Lucas, as she cried into his chest.

"Shh Hales its okay. She is going to be fine." Lucas said

"I hope so, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I think I should call Nathan." Lucas replied.

"Okay." Haley removed her head from her boyfriend's chest. As redness filled her eyes.

Lucas went to the payphone and dialled Nathan's number.

Nathan flipped open his cell phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, it's Lucas. Haley wanted to tell you that Brooke's in the hospital with minor injuries."

"What?! Is she okay?"  
"She's fine. You should come down and meet her."

"Yeah, Thanks Luke… I mean Lucas."  
"Yeah whatever."

Nathan and Peyton went down to the hospital to support Haley and of course to see Brooke.

"How is she?" Peyton asked Lucas

"She fine, just unconscious."

"Okay. Where's Haley?"

"She went to the bathroom."

Lucas leaned in and kissed Peyton, shocked she pushed him away slapped him. Leaving Haley and Nathan angry.

"You're a dick; Haley loves you, clearly she deserves better than a jackass like you."

Peyton walked away into the room where Brooke lays.

_**5 hours later…**_

"Can you walk?" Nathan asked bringing his girlfriend though the door, still upset at Peyton for kissing Lucas.

"Yes, baby. I can. These crutches are just bothering me."

"Okay. I am going to Peyton's for a while, stay here. I'll be okay?"  
"Okay."

Nathan drove to Peyton's house.

"Hey, can we talk about what happened in the hospital between Lucas and you?"

"Okay. But nothing really happened."  
"Really? Because I that's not what I saw. I say YOU kissing Lucas."

"I didn't kiss him, he leaned in and kissed me Nate."  
"Right. If that's what you want me to believe."

"It's the damn truth. I've known you since what when we were 4, and we always trusted each other, how come now your doubting that trust?"

"I'm not Peyton. Not everything you say is true alright?"

"When have I said something that wasn't true."  
"Like at my first Raven's game I saw you eyeing Lucas and when you told me you were going to ask Jake out. Clearly that never happened. For the past weeks no months you've been lying to me Peyton, and I don't know why since I was clearly truthful to you. I guess the truth in a 12 year friendship has ended. As far as I'm concerned this friendship is over. Congratulations you can screw any douche you want now."

"Ugh, why are you making this so difficult? I never freaking kissed him, get over it for god sakes. I've been busy to ask Jake out, and for your information I wasn't ever eyeing Lucas, I don't what you saw, but that's not what happened. I haven't been lying. Maybe you're the one keeping the secrets. The truth hasn't ended. Ever since you started dating the captain of the cheerleaders. I feel like I've been the third wheel in your relationship and do you know how that makes me feel? I guess you forget who your best friend is, and I talk to Lucas sometimes, when I can't with you, because you're always so busy with Brooke, and I get it she's your girlfriend, great. He listens to me. So clearly you've been the one lying in this friendship. I knew this friendship was over the day you joined the Ravens."

"Oh, so know your bad mouthing my girlfriend; but saying nice things to be douche of a half-brother. Okay Peyton I get it. You choose to be a third wheel in our relationship Peyton, and never for a second I ever forgot who my best friend practically is my sister. You should know that Peyton. Are you really questioning our 12 year friendship?. Why don't you sit in your closet listen to your loser rock, and quit being a bitch, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"How about you don't see me tomorrow?"

Nathan left, leaving a teary eyed Peyton; but then again an angry one too. She spent hours organizing her music records. It helped her work through the pain of this.

"I can't believe were not friends anymore. One day before your 18th birthday Peyton. Way to go Peyton, drive away the one person who meant something to you."

"Hey, what happened between Peyton and you?" A curious Brooke wanted to know as she bit into a red delicious apple.

"Basically we had an argument, about her kissing Lucas, and well long story short, were not friends any more.

"Shut up." Brooke said in an unbelieving tone.

Once she saw the look on her boyfriend's face she knew he was lying.

"What the hell happened? You guys have been friends since you were practically 4, and you're going to throw all that away; the good, the bad the ugly. You guys have been through thick and thin and stood my each other, for a stupid kiss that happened 5 hours ago? And that's a dick move especially one day before her 18th birthday Nate."

"I guess yeah… any ways I gotta get home. So I'll see you tomorrow." Nathan said as he kissed Brooke and left.

Nathan stood in his bedroom, he walked to his dresser as he saw a picture of him and Peyton and it was sophomore year. In the picture Peyton jumped on her best friends back. Her blonde hair was straightened in that photo, and it was the good times.

Nathan picked up the picture sighed and threw it in the garbage that lay close to his dresser.

**The next day**

Peyton and Nathan avoided each other; the whole day she spent the day with Brooke. And Haley also ignored her as well as her boyfriend.

Haley yelled at Lucas for doing something; so stupid.

The game was in an hour and Peyton ditched she spent her 18th birthday at home listening to the teams highlights on the website Mouth created for all things Ravens.

She shut her MacBook screen down as she got up from her bed to her closet full of albums from _Coldplay_ to _The Foo fighters_, to _Fall out Boy_, to _Radiohead,_ and more. She spent a whole summer organizing it and alphabetizing it. She picked up on of her favourite records she received this album on her 17th birthday. It was _Explosion in the Sky t_he album was _called The Earth's a cold dead place_. Track 10 it _was Friday I'm in love (2004)_ was her favourite on the album. It was given by a close friend. Nathan had given it to her. She remembers that exact moment.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Nathan entered the café at 10pm after a night at the Rivercourt._

_Hey. Peyton Happy 17th birthday. I got you something, and I'm for sure you're going to love it._

_Ooo let me see Nate. He passed her the wrapped gift._

_She teared it open; and shock filled her face. She jumped into Nathan's arm and hugged him. _

_How did you know I wanted this Album?_

_I saw you eyeing it at the record store for months now, but you already spent all your money on that new Cure album; and I knew your birthday was approaching so I decided to buy you it. You deserve it Peyt and listen to track 10 I know your_

_Thank you for being the best friend ever and how you know?_

_I don't know. I just guess I know what you like._

**Flashback over**

It had finally sunk in that it was official her friendship with Nathan was over.

Haley was still horrified at the moment she saw one of her close friends kissing her best friend.

She hadn't attended school for weeks now.

10pm marked the time on her alarm clock. She grabbed the cupcake that laid on her night table by her bed picked it up sat on her bed.

"I guess it's just you and me cupcake." She blew out the candle. She grabbed the photo album that laid on the rack under her huge Album rack. She grabbed it and flipped through it.

It had the best memories in her life.

Reality sunk in, as she knew she missed her birthday traditions with Nathan, and Nathan in general. She knew what to do. She grabbed her things and headed to Nate's house. She rang the doorbell. As horror filled her face. Of what she saw.

_**Review :) what do you think? Sorry for the long delay. -Sidney**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Four weeks later..._

Peyton walked with Haley to her locker. Haley had forgiven Peyton for kissing Lucas. But it still doesn't change the fact that her friendship with Nathan was over. She tried for Four weeks nothing worked. She knew it was time to just give up on the fact that Nathan and her were ever going to be friends again.

"Peyton, how's things with Nathan and you?" Haley asked.

"Nothing really... He still not talking to me. I should really thank Luke for this, because now he's no longer my friend. He ignores me everywhere. I have to face the fact I lost my best friend."

"I'm sorry Peyton. Luke is just a douche."

"Why are you with him?" she asked

"Because he makes me happy and because I love him." She answered simply.

"Yeah, but love doesn't conquer everything. Being with someone doesn't always make you happy." Peyton replied

"I understand that. There are days were I don't feel happy when I'm with him and sometimes I fall out of love with him."

Peyton walked with Haley to second period which was Gym.

The girls walked out of the change room. Peyton walked out wearing a v-neck blue t-shirt, and short black shorts. Her hair is in neat high ponytail. Haley walked out in a purple v-neck t-shirt and black shorts. Brooke still sat on the bleachers due to her broken leg.

"Today, the junior boys will be joining us today for a basketball game." Coach Lawerence said.

"Yay!" Brooke shrieked.

"What the hell was that for?" Theresa replied.

"I came to cheer my boo on. Got a problem?"

"Right you and Loner Scott. You slept with him and now he wants nothing to do with you. Typical." She scoffed.

Peyton certainly had enough. "You wanna be shutting your mouth there." Peyton replied as she stretched her arm across her chest.

"What are you going to do? Do you think I'm scared of you?" Theresa answered.

"Do you know, who your talking to? She can knock your teeth in. So just shut the hell up, or not only will I give her permission to kick your ass.I'll be kicking your ass along side her. Got that bitch!" Haley spat.

Theresa pushed Peyton And punched her in the face, resulting in her with a black eye

Peyton and Haley had no problem pushing her back.

"Girls! Girls! cut it out. Sawyer, Hills, and James. After school detention!" Coach Lawerence replied. Breaking up the fight.

Peyton had gotten a black eye.

"Sawyer, office now! Go get ice for that eye."

Peyton walked to the office to get ice for her eye.

***LUNCH***

Haley, and Lucas walked hand in hand to find Peyton and Brooke.

"Lucas, I have a brillant idea. Stay here I have to run it by Peyton so I'll be back." She replied. She let go of his hand, and went to Peyton who sat next to Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke. Peyton. How's your leg?" She asked.

"Um it's okay you know... it sti hurts. But thank you for defending me in gym. " She said.

"It was no problem. Can I borrow you P. Sawyer?"

"Uh... Yeah sure. I'll be back Brooke. Speaking of the devil." Peyton said curiously.

"Peyton,Haley what happened?" he asked.

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me?. Um why don't you ask your girlfriend." Peyton said picking up her ice pack and followed Haley.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Look I have an idea and well it simple. Okay so you spend the whole week with Luke and I spend the whole week with Nathan and Brooke. What do you think?"

"Are you kidding me? You want me to spend time with Luke." Peyton laughed, until she realized Haley was serious.

"If he does something douchey can I please hit him?"

"Um maybe... you might be convincing me."

"So are you in?" Haley asked

"What the hell." That was Peyton's way of saying sure. She walked over to Luke.

"So Luke I need you to be with Peyton for the whole week. And absolutely no kissing, flirting, or friends with benefits."

"Okay." Lucas calmly replied.

Haley walked back to Nathan and Brooke.

"I've decided to spend the whole week with you two. And don't forget our plans on Thursday. I was thinking we should invite Peyton."

"Yes we should."

"What's happening on Thursday?" Nathan asked dumbfounded.

"Um hello Semi." Brooke said; Haley just nodded.

"Ugh, what if I tell you I'm not prom, semi guy! Shocking right?. But it doesn't appeal to me. It just boring. I want a live night with my guys."

"First. What?! You are so going, I will drag you by your ears if you won't come. And what guy friends?"

"Um remember Skills, Fergie, Junk, Jimmy and Mouth?"

"Oh, you meant your rivercourt buddies. Hate to break it to you but I meant at school. And I really think you should apologize to Peyton. She misses you, she still cares about you Nate."

"Well, your right! And I didn't do anything wrong. So I see no reason to apolozie to her. She should miss me, and care about me." Nathan said nasty.

"Um hello, your a dick! Who stood by you for 12 years?"

"Peyton." Nathan replied

"Helped you though the loss of Madison?"

My mom and Peyton."

"Went to the lost and found and look for dumb stuff with you?"

"Peyton."

"Seems to me you owe her big time. Not just an apology; but you also owe her for bailing on her on her birthday." Brooke said.

"So Sawyer, what do you want to do?" Luke asked.

"Get away from you. Why did Haley set us up on this whole one week thing. What I say is this is bullshit." She said still healing her eye.

"Meet me by the rivercourt; tonight at 8." Luke said.

"Your not going to kill me right? and ask Haley to help you bury the dead body."

Lucas laughed. "No, just meet me okay? and by the way nice legs." He said getting up and walked away.

"Okay. Pervy." She shouted. Lucas just laughed.

"Ow." She mumbled.

Haley stopped by Deb's café.

"Hey guys, what's planned?" Haley asked.

"Nothing." Brooke replied simply.

"Where's that sense of adventure?" Haley dramatically said; with hands gestures.

"I don't know. It probably got knocked out of me when I got hit by a car."

"Nathan, your my only hope." She turned her attention to him.

"Sorry Hales, but I'm not into doing whatever this is?" Nathan said.

"Boo you guys suck!" Haley replied but before she could exit the café, Brooke picked up a purple water balloon and threw it at Haley. Stunned she turned around and said "It's so on!"

Peyton went by the rivercourt to meet Lucas.

"Hey." She said

"Hey, so the game is called up 5.

"What? I don't understand this basketball terminology."

"You have a basketball best friend, and you don't know basketball terminology?"

"Nope. And had." She corrected him.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Whatever, so how do you play?" she answered taking the ball from him and making a basketball.

"Okay, so we each take turns and how every loses we tell each other one thing we like about each and one thing we don't, and a secret."

Peyton picked up the ball and before she could play. She dug for her phone in her bag and answered it.

"Hello?"

"WHAT?!"

"Now! Um I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Alright; clam down Brooke. I'm on my way."

She put her cellphone back in her bag and got up off the bench.

"Luke, I'm sorry. But I have to go! So we can continue this tomorrow?" Peyton asked.

Before he could answer she left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was the biggest game of the season. The last game of the season. It was the state championship game. Everybody filled TRIC for the pre party

Lucas and Haley were finally dancing together she laughed. She loved Lucas's jokes. They always made her laugh. She didn't want to see herself with anyone else. She loved Lucas since 6th grade.

Nathan, Brooke and Peyton were talking at the bar in TRIC. Nathan and Brooke started kissing forgetting about everyone around them. Peyton coughed a fake cough. "Um can we keep the kissing to a limit." They pulled away from each other, when they realized everyone was watching them. Brooke got embarrassed and blushed.

* * *

It was the night of the game everyone was so anxious and was getting prepared. Nathan practising his shooting with Skills and Jake . And Peyton Brooke Haley getting ready for the cheering. Brooke was ready to see Nathan.

It was game time, everyone filled the seats of Tree Hill High's gym getting ready for the Ravens to crush the Oakland Bears.

"Its 20 minutes into the game and the Ravens are winning so far. The score leads 43-38". If they Ravens win this last shot, they are the state championship winners." Mouth had said exictidly in to the mic.

"The tree hill ravens are winners at last. Gigi, WE WON WE WON!" Mouth said getting up as confetti fell from the sky. "You did it." Brooke said. "No, we did it."

Lucas ran over to Haley. "I love you. You know that?"

"Yeah, you've told me, Well I guess your on luck I love you too ." she said ; She pulled him for a kiss.

* * *

They celebrated all night.

Nathan and Peyton where the only two left in the gym they grabbed a basketball and started shooting.

"Is that your best shot." She said as she laughed at Nathan's free throws.

"Really like you could do better.." He questioned.

She stood on the three pointer line and got in the position and shot the ball. It went in.

"Well that's not fair. Clearly you just got lucky that

"you just got your butt kicked by a girl." She said laughing and running with the ball.

"TRAVELLING." He said shouting across the gym. He chased after her.

"The star of the Ravens got his butt kicked by a cheerleader." She said.

"Hey, can we talk?" Peyton asked; as she sat on the bench

"Yeah sure," what do you wanna talk about?"

"Brooke. Look I know she's your girlfriend and I know you guys are celebrating your 10 month, but the thing I need to talk to you about is the night of my 18th birthday. Well I stopped by your house and I saw something I shouldn't have." She explained

"Which was what?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Well... I kinda saw Brooke um with Luke and they were kind of kissing and laughing together." She said

Nathan sat there shocked at just what he heard "No, this isn't true Brooke wouldn't just kiss Luke. She doesn't even like him. Peyton your lying. Brooke would never do this to me! She loves me. This can't be happening." He pleaded.

"I know I know. Look I gotta go meet Luke at the rivercourt. Talk to Brooke." Peyton said grabbing her leather jacket and left the gym

* * *

Peyton met Luke at the river court.

"Hey P. Sawyer. You ready to play the game you left me to leave for some situation.

"It was just something Brooke needed. You should about that?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked dumbfoundly.

"What I mean is that I saw your shoving your tongue down my best friends. girlfriend's throat; considering she has a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend. Remember Haley? She deserves so much more. Your a son of a bitch." Peyton said

"Normally I would slap you and leave; but since we are doing this one week thing Haley set up, I'll tolerate you. So don't try to pull anything funny. "she continued

"Okay. So you have to spill something you like about me? One thing you don't and a secert." Lucas said.

"Um what I like about you is that your a good basketball player, does it have to be one thing I dislike about you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay how you are not loyal to anybody, your a self centred douchebag with a gigantic ego. And I'm not telling you a secret." Peyton said dramatically.

Peyton dribbled the basketball and made the shot. "So now you have to tell me what you like about me and one thing you don't and a secret if you want." Peyton said holding the hall to her hip.

"Okay one thing I like about you is your chickeny legs." He said smirking. "One thing I don't like about you is that you think that I'm not loyal to Haley, and a secert is that ever since the 7th grade I had a crush on you. I watched you freshmen, sophomore and now this year."

"What did you watch? You pervert."

"Mostly those chickeny legs." scanning her up and down. "Hey I'm not a pervert."

"Right?!" She said sarcastically.

"It's true if I _was_ a pervert, Haley would have left me years ago."

"That's true." Peyton laughed.

* * *

Brooke, Peyton & Haley went semi formal shopping. They went to _Macy's_

"Do you have this in light blue?" Brooke asked, holding up a semi formal dress.

"Brooke that is light blue." Peyton groaned.

Brooke looked over at Peyton in pity and said "Peyt, I love you and all but you sound like you've been living in a shadow for a few years now."

"This", she said motioning towards the dress. "is baby blue. Light blue is more of the colour of…," she thought for a second before saying dreamily "Nathan's eyes."

Peyton and Haley exchanged looks trying not to laugh.

"Anyway", Brooke said snapping out of her thoughts of Nathan. "I look awful in light blue and awesome in baby blue. Any questions?"

"Good", Brooke walked off to the dressing rooms holding at least a dozen dresses.

"I'm sorry about this Hales. Brooke gets kind of obsessed with the whole clothes thing" Peyton to Haley.

They were all at the mall shopping. Or at least, Brooke was shopping and Peyton and Haley were watching and making fun of Brooke whenever possible.

Haley smiled to let Peyton know that it was okay.

"Aren't you gonna buy a semi formal dress ?" Haley asked.

"Nah, I'm just going to wear the one my mom wore to her formal dance." she replied.

"What about you Hales?"

"I don't think I want to go," She said.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to, and because I have no date and my mom's sick so I have to take care of her." she replied.

"She's going to be okay? You can take Luke for all the matters." Peyton responded.

Brooke opened the door, to the fitting room and asked for Peyton's and Haley's opinion.

"Wala. What do you think of this dress?"

"I love it." They bot sherieked.

Brooke wore a strapless blue short dress that fit her curves perfectly; the dress fell just above her knee. She couldn't wait to show Nathan. Although she still feels guilty for kissing Lucas.

She changed and paid.

"Brooke your such a girl!" Haley said.

"I know we haven't spent alot of time together since I started dating Nathan, but I promise you we will. Friday night? Okay? Both of you."

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Nathan still had to talk to Brooke about what Peyton had told him.

"I _saw them laughing and kissing, and she didn't pull awa_y_." _Peyton's voice echoed inside his head.

Nathan closed his eyes and remember back to the state championship night. The happiest day in Ravens history.

"_Suddenly, it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzer, the cheers of my teammates were all sounding from a thousand miles away. And what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Brooke, the girl whose art and passion and beauty had changed my life. At that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth. I was now, and would always be, in love with Brooke Davis_

He finally found Brooke and he talked to her.

"Hey." His voice softly said

"Hey boyfriend, so what do you wanna do on our 10 month anniversary?" She asked her boyfriend.

"I afraid we can't do this anymore" he replied

"Okay we don't have to celebrate our anniversaries that's fine." She answered.

"Why didn't you tell me about the kiss?" He asked her seriously

**"**I need you to trust me and believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you. Part of me feels like ever since we got together you've been waiting, waiting to push me away." Brooke told him not answering his question

**"**Oh great, so you kiss Lucas, and I'm pushing _you_ away!?." Nathan sourly responded

**"**I love you Nathan, I don't know how else to say it."

"how about how you show it? I'm not pushing you away Brooke. I am holding on for dear life, but I need you to need me back. Okay, why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss and why didn't you call me while you were away and why won't you ever just let me all the way in?." he said.

"Nathan-"

—"Brooke I just think we need some time apart." He softly replied.

Nathan left Brooke to go to his first period class, a teary eyed Brooke stood just there in shock that the boy she _loves_ is gone. She cried.

* * *

Peyton walked to class, she felt guilty for telling Nathan what happened with Brooke and Lucas. Knowing it was already to soon, because she and Nathan just patched up their friendship. Nathan appeared next to her.

"Hey Sawyer" He said sadly.

"You did the right thing, trust me."

"Then why do I feel so bad?" he asked her

"That's Love."

"Your so corny; but that's why I love you."

"Yeah me too. Hold on." Peyton said

Peyton walked to Jake.

"Hey, Jake." Peyton said standing by this locker

"Hey Peyton, what's up?"

"Um... well... I was kinda of wondering if you want to go to semi with me?" She asked figding with her binder

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm sorry Peyton. I'm already going with someone else."

"Yeah it's okay." she said

"It's not okay." She mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry Peyt, he's a douche if he can't see how great you are. Then he don't deserve you

"Love sucks." she said

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Brooke sat in the stands crying as see still couldn't believe Nathan broke up with her but in the case of 'time apart' means broken up and friendzoned. And Brooke Davis hates being friendzones.

"Hey Brooke what's wrong?" Haley asked her going up the stands to where Brooke was sitting.

"Nathan broke up with me; and I love him, over a stupid kiss with Lucas." She said crying and sniffling.

"Wait what? you and Lucas kissed." Haley asked softly.

"I'm sorry Haley, I never meant to hurt you." She replied sniffling.

"Well that's a little late don't you think? You out of all people; know Lucas and my situation and still you kiss him like it's no biggie. Your such a bitch. I can see why Nathan left you, you lie Brooke. Your not the Brooke Davis I know. Because the one I know would never hurt her boyfriend and her best friend. As far as I'm concerned this friendship is over, and if we never speak again for the rest of our lives. I'll be fine with that. Have fun going to Semi alone." She explained walking off the bleachers and though the gym doors.

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Time was running out. There was only seconds left on the clock. Nathan Scott knew that there was only one shot at this. There was no time to pass the ball off to someone else. He threw the ball towards the hoop and held his breath. He smiled widely as it soared in just as the buzzer went off.

Nathan cheered along with the rest of his teammates as they heard that the Ravens had won the game. He embraced his teammates in hugs as the crowd cheered from the stands.

"You play well for a a guy with a broken heart." Peyton told him.

"Yeah. I tend not to have my personal life mix with my school life."

"I know Luke's a prick. Don' mind what he says." Peyton said.

Nathan laughed.

"Hey, look I know we broke up Nathan I miss you. I love you okay. I'm sorry for what I did. I can why any girl would fall in love with you. And I know I fucked up, but Nathan please give me another chance. I didn't come here to rehash the past. I was reminded today in a roundabout way that the most perfect act of love is sacrifice. It's what Keith did for Karen; burying his feelings for her for all those years so he could be a good friend. I love you Nate. And I think I have since the first moment we locked eyes and it is going to suck but if what you want is for me to let go then I'm gonna do it. Be happy Nate. I want that with all my heart. I'll always be here for you okay." He left kissed his cheek.

"It doesn't matter Brooke, in the end it all hurts the same." He said.

They left leaving Brooke there.

"Haley."

"Brooke don't talk to me. It's bad enough you cheated on your ex-boyfriend with my with my boyfriend when we were still dating, so it's even. Lucas and I broke up for good. All thanks to you."

Brooke bumped into Julian Baker.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no it's okay."

Brooke Davis right?" Julian asked

"Yeah why?"

"Um I think your amazing; and if that Nathan guy can't see what you are then he doesn't deserve you Brooke Davis."

"I love him."

* * *

Lucas and Brooke spent time together.

"We are here together, we both don't have a boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Yep." Lucas said drinking the beer.

"Pass the bottle."

"Brooke that's your 7 beer bottle I think your done for tonight."

"But Lucas baby, I love you." She said drunkingly; kissing him.

"Yes come let me take you home."

Lucas drove Brooke to a motel and got her room.

"Okay hold on. " he put the card in the slot and opened the door and left Brooke on her bed.

"Lucas stay with me." Brooke said cheeringly.

"Brooke I can't. I have to go see Hales."

"Please. I don't want to be alone."

"Okay."

Lucas took a pillow from the bed that Brooke slept on and slept on the floor and took a thin blanket on himself.

**REVIEW**


End file.
